


Love and War

by ShaneShenanigans



Category: Black Sails
Genre: (for Flint and Silver), Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneShenanigans/pseuds/ShaneShenanigans
Summary: Silver has a thing for Flint but doesn't know what to do with it, so he asks Madi for advice. Madi has an idea, and shares it with Flint.





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like that's the most cliche title for anything Silvermadi or Silverflint but bad titles on things is like a trademark of mine by now so why stop?
> 
> Silver needs love. Like a shitload of it. Ever since I first watched 409 I've been eager to write Madi and Flint tag-teaming Silver in bed and just give him the time of his life. Given that this fic also initiates Silver and Flint's relationship, that sort of took away from all the things I wanted them to do to him in favor of establishing that and being tentative of what needed to be done.
> 
> Slight canon divergence as this is set before 401 and therefore Flint's conversation with Madi after Silver goes missing in the ocean "I know you'd become close" and "he was my friend too" doesn't make much sense had they shared this, because that would have been made obvious. But I certainly never meant this to tie perfectly in with canon-- it's all good fun.

Some part of him might’ve said: Of course he knew.

The part that came to a conclusion and stuck to it. The part that followed his instincts, the part that took action based on assessment and made no room for error but instead willed the facts of his own mind into facts of the world.  
That part of him knew.

But there was another part that doubted. In battle there was no room for doubt. Whether you were battling with a sword or choosing the exact words needed to keep yourself alive at the end of one, you couldn’t doubt your own mind. You simply had to act.

But in love, in friendship, in whatever this was… Silver found himself less resolved.Flint’s story of his love for and relationship with Thomas Hamilton had initially been primarily cause for concern. Concern for the pattern of Flint losing loved ones turning on itself and becoming Flint’s end at Silver’s hand. But in less than a day’s time, the other implications awakened something else in Silver. Not the attraction to men itself, but the realization and decision that it was something he could have. Flint had it, Flint had lived in his love for another man in the English world, and he may have been destroyed for it, but he was fighting for it endlessly. He’d never apologize for, know shame for, or regret it. He owned it, and as terrible and tragic as Flint’s story was, it didn’t stop Silver from believing that he could own it too. That as he was stealing glances at another man, eyes lingering too long on another man, thoughts clouded with those of another man, he didn’t have to let that go or push it down.

If Flint had it, if he could hold it so closely that he’d tear apart the world rather than apologize for it, Silver could have it too.

So when Silver looked at Flint, and Flint looked back at him, eyes lingering just a little too long, the edges of his lips quirking to suggest the presence of an emotion he couldn’t read, he doubted. Because he was afraid, because this wasn’t important- not to Flint. Flint had a war, two dead lovers he fought for, his eye constantly on the prize whether it was a changed world or simply to see it all burn. The thoughts of spending their less involved days holding one-another and sharing kisses and sweet things- of tearing into each other when the battle was finally over- there couldn’t possibly be room for them in Flint’s mind.Flint looked at him, held his eyes for longer than Silver could have ever justified being reserved to friendship, and yet Silver doubted. Because of his leg, because of who Flint was, or a dozen other reasons. It didn’t matter.

Normally he’d decide that this wasn’t worth the time and energy, what Flint and Madi were doing was more important, what was happening around them did not allow time for confusing games of love. Madi had held his gaze, touched his face, and kissed him. He returned her affections with equal passion and their love fell in sync like clockwork. Their war didn’t have time for complicated romances.

And yet, ignoring the issue seemed to cause more of a distraction for him than simply facing it would have. So he resolved himself to ask, perhaps not so he could act, but simply because he had to know.

He was close with few people who knew Flint well enough to answer. He couldn’t ask Billy, because Billy. He considered Dooley, but Dooley seemed like he would have fancied any feelings Flint had to be directed himself rather than another. De Groot was oblivious, the rest of the crew was likely too afraid of Flint to spend any time analyzing him. There was only one real option.

Silence had fallen between them. Madi had been making small talk, and Silver had been participating but he believed she could tell he’d drifted somewhere else. She didn’t ask where, though, or perhaps just hadn’t gotten a chance before Silver asked…

“Flint…” He said, slowly lifting his eyes to look at hers, “how do you think he sees me?”

Madi looked back at him with some concern. She was quiet for a few moments, and then spoke, “it’s been some time since you’ve doubted his care toward you. Did something happen?”

Silver looked down, cracked an embarrassed smile, and shook his head. “I have no current doubts about that,” he said. Madi looked confused. “It’s just… I can’t shake the thought that he might want something more between us.” His face looked thoughtful, like he’d been mulling it over in his mind for days, weeks even, and still was.

Madi’s confusion disappeared, and she leaned in. “Would it bother you if it were so?” She asked, voice deadpan.

Silver looked directly at her, she could see a spark of something in his eyes, his mouth open slightly as his breath shook with what she may have mistaken for nervous excitement. “Not at all,” his voice may have broken, just barely. “Quite the opposite, I just can’t decide if I’m imagining it,” he tried to laugh behind his words but he appeared worn and lost over the matter.

Madi’s eyes drifted away, thoughts of the things they’d shared flashed through her mind, the little moments she’d spent with him in her bed, his bed, their bed. She knew this didn’t change any of them, she believed it, and more than that she’d seen it coming.

“I don’t presume to know Captain Flint,” Madi answered. “For all his anger he is reserved, bottled, and I believe many of the emotions he allows others to perceive come from his own will rather than from his heart,” she said. “This is true of me as well, so I understand it.”

“But as you’ve told me, and as is plain, he’s a man out of war and tragedy. His mind is clouded, preoccupied, and he needs you in many ways. He would never allow you to know if he were seeing you in a way that may not be welcome…” she caught his eyes with her own, held them, made sure he heard. “…unless you welcomed it first.”

Silver sighed. “So you’re saying, as usual when it comes to Flint, I have to make the first move?”

Madi smiled, and shrugged her shoulders.

“And you can’t tell me definitively if he’s going to reciprocate, or if I’ll just look like a fool?”

Madi shook her head. “I believe he will,” she said. “And if you do end up feeling like a fool, I won’t be far away.”

That was all he needed to hear. He reached out a hand, held her face, and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, shutting her eyes tightly and raising her hands to his face as well, taking him in, hoping she could convey what she felt for him in that moment. She needed to.

Silver pulled back from her, heart beating faster than it had been, and it wasn’t for thoughts of Flint anymore.

He sighed, laughed gently. “I suppose all that remains is to await an opportunity,” he said, voice breathy, mouth still so close to her lips. He looked at them, a smile tugging at his own mouth, then looked back up to her eyes. “In the mean time…” He kissed her again, and stood, moving himself into her space, drawing his knees up onto each side of her chair, sliding his fingers into her hair.

He didn’t see Flint again that night.

o-o-o

Madi would have told Silver, if she’d come up with the idea when he was still in the vicinity. Some of them men had asked him down to the beach to scope tactics. There was no question why they didn’t ask Flint— they liked Silver better. So Silver was gone, and Madi didn’t have the chance to approach him.

There was another man she could approach on the subject, however.

Madi sat down across from him with a little smile on her face and uncharacteristic deviance in her eyes. It was somehow contagious, and Flint couldn’t help smiling back as he muttered “What?”

Madi took in a breath. “We have time before we’re meant to return, yes?” She asked.

“To Nassau?” Flint asked, voice serious. “Sure, that’s why I’m sitting here instead of preparing. Not much to do except wait for everyone else to do their jobs,” he seemed like he’d been drinking a little, and there was a cup in front of him.

“I have…” Madi paused, licking her lips thoughtfully, “…I have a terrible idea. But I don’t know how to ask.” She was looking meaningfully at his eyes, and Flint found himself confused.

“You just ask,” Flint said, squinting with some suspicion.

Madi sighed. “John has a tendency to feel unloved.” She said, and Flint’s expression softened when he realized this wasn’t about war. “Or, unlovable. You know we’ve become close.”

Flint nodded, expression faltering, eyes shifting away as if something about the prospect discomforted him slightly. Madi made note of it.

She opened her mouth again, but there was a pause as she breathed in before speaking. “I believe you and I are the only two people in the world who feel the way we feel about him.” She said, and Flint remained surprisingly calm at the insinuation. “I may not fully trust you, but I can see that he does,” she went on.

Flint nodded, remaining visibly oblivious to her implication.

“And last night he revealed to me that his feelings for you might be less akin to those one would have for a brother than you might have assumed.”

Madi set it plainly, and Flint took it in with a hitch of his breath, eyes downcast, unable to hide… was it relief?

“I wanted to ask…” Madi began. “If you feel the same way about him?”

Flint took a deep breath, and leaned up out of his slouch, folding his hands in front of him on the table. “Even if it’s true, what you say, I assure you I mean to be no threat to—,”

“That’s not what I mean.” Madi interrupted. “I am not threatened by you in any way.” She looked him straight in the eyes when she said it, and Flint’s eyes widened in some sort of surprise. “John doesn’t often feel he’s worthy of being loved.” She said. “I love him.” She said it plainly, with a nod, not breaking eye contact. Flint believed her. 

“You love him,” she continued. “I’m asking if you love him the same way I do so that we might take some time, the only time we may have, to show him that love.”

Flint was a little floored. Was there something about the way he looked that made couples want to invite him into their beds and relationships? Not that he’d ever been opposed.

“I don’t believe you have any interest in me, nor I you.” Flint offered.

“Doesn’t matter.” Madi said. “It’s about him.”

Flint nodded, having assumed as much and now it was clear. “Does he know you’re approaching me with this?”

“Not yet,” Madi said, “the idea only came to me after he left. I also think he’d have shot it down if he wasn’t sure you were compliant.”

Flint nodded, “I’m compliant.” He said, plainly. “But don’t tell him yet.”

Madi’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Isn’t it more fun if it’s a surprise?”

o-o-o

Silver was exhausted. Not tired, but he felt like he just wanted to relax, and he’d been thinking about the night he’d spent with Madi almost all day. Another one of those sounded ideal. A night with Flint didn’t sound any less ideal, until he considered having to confront the issue. He wasn’t in the mood today. Maybe tomorrow.

He found Flint before he found Madi.

“John.” Flint cast him a casual nod in greeting, and Silver paused mid-approach. Flint didn’t call him by his first name very often, and vice versa. Occasionally, but only when their conversations became intimate and subjects personal.

“James.” He returned it with a nod, somewhat humorously.

“Madi was looking for you.” Flint said, looking down at his drink, his thumb circling the rim.

“What a coincidence. I was looking for her too.” He couldn’t help smirking, letting his voice be suggestive. 

Flint laughed under his breath, and started to stand. “I’ll take you to her.” He turned, and waved Silver to follow him.

Silver breathed as Flint started to walk away. Slowly. Slower than he thought might’ve been normal, and with something of a saunter in his step. Was he drunk? It didn’t quite look like a drunk man’s gait. But regardless his white shirt had been unbuttoned and was tucked in only half-way making him look effectively half-undressed. Flint was wearing Silver’s favorite pants. The tight ones that hugged those thighs and his ass and left very little to the imagination.

And Jesus, he was walking like he knew Silver was looking.

“You coming?” Flint tossed the question over his shoulder and Silver’s eyes jerked up to meet his.

“Yea,.” Silver said quickly, more of a squeak than a word and quickly thrust his crutch forward to follow him.

He followed Flint into one of the rooms in the inn— Flint’s room.

“Madi’s in—?” He was about to question the likelihood that Madi was in Flint’s room, but he walked through the door, and there she was, sitting in a wooden chair next to a dining table.

“Ah,” Silver said. He heard the door shut gently behind him. Madi had a little smile on her face that made him hesitate as he tried to read it. He wondered if the three of them had something to discuss. But that expression didn’t look like “discussion time” expression.

A hand landed on his shoulder from behind, pulling him backward until his back hit the door, and then Flint was on top of him. Lips locked with his, hands wandered roughly up and down his sides.

It was a lot for Silver to take in all at once and for a few moments he blanked, and couldn’t do anything except let it happen, let Flint touch him, hold him. Until it fully registered that this was actually happening, and he lifted his hands to hold Flint’s face in them, kissing him back fiercely and leaning forward, demanding to be lead away from this door to a more ideal surface.

And then Flint did something that made his heart pound and his face feel hot. He placed his hands underneath the other man’s thighs and lifted them up, wrapping them around his waist and holding him—

“My god—,” Silver’s breath came in surprised huffs. His crutched clamored against the floor, surprising them both. Flint looked down at it, then at Silver in his arms, and a grin stretched across his face.

“He’s turned red.” He shared, and heard Madi laugh gently from behind them as Flint carried him toward the king-sized bed. 

Silver scoffed. “I’m finished with the both of you.” He said, just as Flint lay him down on the bed. “I mean it.” He looked Flint straight in the eyes as he said it, but welcomed it eagerly when Flint simply chuckled and captured his lips in another kiss, keeping his legs wrapped tightly around him.

Flint started to push his jacket off his shoulders, mouth moving to his neck. Silver turned his head to the side to find Madi walking toward him as she unbuttoned her blouse. He heaved a breath, reaching a hand out in her direction as she walked slowly, tantalizingly toward him.

He moaned, half to beg her to come closer and half because Flint had just dragged his teeth against the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Flint moved to his knees, straddling Silver’s waist as Madi crawled onto the bed, her shirt unbuttoned halfway. Silver sat up partially to allow Flint to remove his jacket, followed immediately by pulling his shirt out of his trousers and shoving his hands up the bottom of it.

Silver’s hand clumsily found it’s way to Madi’s thigh and grabbed it, and ran his hand up it through her skirt until his fingers brushed between her legs and his breath picked up when she nudged her hips back against it. Flint’s mouth was going and already had been everywhere, having pushed his shirt up to his armpits, his rough beard, kisses, and soft bites leaving a trail of red about his torso.

Madi came down to kiss his lips as she nudged closer to where Flint was hovering over him, hogging him, shoving him gently out of the way with her body, but Flint didn’t give up his spot so easily. He instead compromised by moving slightly to the left. Silver was helpless to any of it as Madi’s tongue slid over his lips, a feeling that went straight between his legs and all he could do was move his hands up and down on both their thighs as they held him at their mercy.

He bit gently at Madi’s lip when he got a chance, and she paused, realizing she needed to catch a breath, tongue rolling over her lips as her eyes fluttered open and Silver saw all of it, got drunk on it.

He smiled at her when her eyes met his, kissed her gently on the lips, and then dropped his hand away from her ass under her skirt. She took the message, and moved out of his way.

Flint had ventured fairly low, gotten his pants undone without him hardly realizing it, and Silver wasn’t about to let him getting away with doing things in secret. He grabbed Flint by the collar, tugged at it. Flint was dragged willingly back up to his face and Silver crushed their lips together, taking advantage of the slight surprise to flip Flint onto his back, rolling over with him, propping himself up on his good knee and grinding his hips down hard between Flint’s legs.

Flint’s hands came down to the backs of his thighs and he pushed him down against him as he bucked his hips up to meet him. Flint was getting hard, and Silver twice as far as he was.

Silver pushed Flint’s shirt up to his neck, and then pulled it over his head in a swift motion with Flint’s help in raising his arms. From there he sat up onto his knees, knocking away one of Flint’s hands to deny its need to touch him, and just looked down at him shirtless, legs spread out around him, chest heaving. The faint freckles on his face traveled down his shoulders, all of him pocked and sun-kissed and irresistible.

Flint had the nerve to look tense— bashful even as Silver let his eyes wander. Flint’s just followed their movements with shaking breath. Silver watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He slid his hands up Flint’s stomach as he lifted his knee and inched forward until he was straddling Flint, and sat, because holding himself up on one leg had gotten somewhat tiresome. Flint moaned in response, eyes rolling back in his head just before they fell shut, because Silver had sat his ass directly on his cock.

Silver smirked, and slipped his first two fingers down the front of Flint’s trousers.

Hands from behind wrapped their fingers around his shirt at the hem, which had fallen partially back down, and pulled it up. He raised his hands and let her tear it over his head. Flint took that as an opportunity to lift himself up and let his massive, rough hands wander along his lower torso as Madi brought her hand to his lips, nudging the bottom one until he opened them and she slipped one inside, dragging her teeth against his ear. His could feel her breasts pressed tight against his back, her hips rolling against his lower back, her other hand dragging down the front of his thigh.

Silver noticed Flint’s hands had stopped.

He looked down to find him just watching them.

He turned his hand away from Madi’s fingers, letting them slip out of his mouth between his tightly shut lips with a pop, before his eyes locked with Flint’s. “What are you looking at?” He said, and watched Flint’s breath pick up, watched his mouth open, but no words came out.

Just a growl as he grabbed Silver’s hips, and yanked him down hard against himself, grinding up into him.

“Lie down.” Madi’s voice was harsh against his ear, the kind of voice that sounded like if he didn’t listen, there would be consequences. He almost wanted to find out what they were, but let her coax him back onto his back next to where Flint was lying, and she crawled on top of him and straddled his stomach just below his chest.

She tossed a look to Flint, nodding behind her, and he moved immediately to obey.

They were doing it again. Using Madi to distract him while Flint did something devious, and it was working. Madi was removing her blouse the rest of the way, slowly, so slowly. He wanted to help speed things up but didn’t dare, hands grasped tight on her upper thighs.

She peeled away the left side of her unbuttoned blouse, rolling her head back as she did, using her other hand to slide beneath it and cup her breast just as it came into view. Silver’s breath picked up. He could feel Flint pulling his pants down and it was all he could do was lift his hips and stare as Madi let both sides of her blouse fall over her shoulders then flutter off behind her, landing gently on his stomach.

He leaned up to kiss her, lifting his hands and took one of her breasts in each, rubbing gently at her nipple with his right thumb, squeezing experimentally with his left. Madi didn’t like it when he squeezed too hard— that much he knew. Flint was a mystery in all regards. Such a mix of comfort with handling one body and the excitement of something new with another was— well it was perfect. Two hours ago when he was thinking over how he wanted to spend his night he couldn’t have imagined nor asked for better.

His eyes widened when his newly exposed cock went from untouched and laying bare to the feeling of a tongue pressing hard against the head and sliding up its length. His eyes rolled back and his head hit the pillow and Madi took hold of his hands, dragging them down her body to her midsection where they held tightly to her hips as Flint kissed the head of his cock.

He could feel the roughness of his beard as he dragged his lips about, swirled his tongue around and then lapped at the head before wrapping his lips around it fully and taking it deep into his mouth.

Silver couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips and he felt ashamed— it wasn’t as if he hadn’t gotten head recently but damn, did Flint know what he was doing. Even when Silver jerked his hips up, nearly hitting the back of Flint’s throat, he barely gagged before taking taking him even deeper. Silver took a moment to wonder whose cock had been in his mouth recently to stay so practiced. Whoever it was, he envied them.

“Jesus, James…” The words came in a gasp, and Silver couldn’t function. Madi was doing something with his hands or her hands or both but Silver was gone, engulfed in the heat of Flint’s mouth. He felt warmth and wetness on his fingers and realized Madi had pulled up her skirt and brought his hand underneath it. He greedily shoved them under her small clothes, working haphazardly into her folds but eager to hear her voice as he couldn’t so much as open his eyes.

She moaned, and ground against his hand, leaning forward over him and spreading her legs wider, bucking her hips and pressing her head against his chest when he his forefinger rubbed against her clit. His touches weren’t as trained or skilled as they were when it was just the two of them, but there was something even sexier about him fumbling to coax a sound from her with someone else’s mouth around his cock.

“Madi.” Flint’s voice, and for a moment things paused. She looked back over her shoulder, and Flint’s mouth had turned into a slow-moving hand wrapped around him, which was much easier to see through. Silver found his breath heaving with exhaustion, and he knew he was rock hard in that palm. His fingers were wet from being under Madi’s skirt, which she was yet to remove. Flint also had his pants on.

“Kind of unfair that I’m the only one naked.” He breathed.

“Your concern is noted.” Madi said. But she didn’t need to remove her skirt to do what Flint was suggesting she do, and frankly it seemed like too much of a roadblock.

Flint disappeared from between his legs, and was now standing beside the bed idly. Silver watched with wide-eyed interest as he started to remove his belt. Meanwhile Madi was inching backward above him.

He reached a desperate hand out toward Flint, whining as his pants came undone, the bulge in the front of them so far out of his reach. Madi took his cock in her hand, and he started to breath harder, unable to take his eyes off Flint removing his pants, watching them slide down, revealing his pocked, toned ass and then his cock popping out and sticking straight out, just as Madi lowered herself onto him.

He moaned, and his eyes clasped shut as she squeezed tightly around him, driving herself to the base, then rising slowly back up. Silver was helpless as he watched Flint place one bent knee on the bed, as he poured something Silver hadn’t seen him grab into his hands.

Silver’s breath picked up as the clear substance fell across the tips of his fingers. He moaned at the way Madi’s walls clenched around him as she moved, and at the sight of Flint’s lubed hand disappearing behind him, his other hand wrapped around his own cock. Silver licked his lips, thinking that he wanted that in his mouth before the night was out. But he had another idea first.

Breath coming in puffs, Silver reached out and pawed at his thigh, which was just beyond his reach. Flint looked at him in question.

“Turn around.” Silver said. Flint was facing him, his hand behind him as he looked over his shoulder, but Silver knew exactly what he was doing with that hand. “I want to see.” He begged, squirming closer so he could touch Flint’s thigh with the tips of his fingers and try to nudge it where he wanted it.

With a small, amused smile, Flint obliged without words and turned his body and bent forward, bracing his clean hand on the bed, the other working salve into his entrance. Silver’s chest heaved, unable to reach but stretching his fingers out as close as he could to the sight of it. One by one his fingers started to disappear inside him, and Silver couldn’t stand it, wanting them to be his own. Or his cock. Something that belonged to him. Madi had started bouncing with some vigor and mixed with the erotic sight of Flint preparing himself, his cock had swelled so much that he became worried—

“Wait.” He said, grabbing her hips. “Wait, I don’t want to—,” 

She seemed to understand, and slowed down. Running his tongue over his lips, he reached down and pressed his fingers into her again. His index and forefinger pressed and swirled around and against her clit, feeling her shake beneath them, rendered incapable of any more bouncing that would cause him to come prematurely as she moaned and fell forward against his chest, his fingers pressing down hard then teasing, rubbing, pinching…

She thrust her hips hard against his hand, his cock flopping out of her, but quickly taken into a large, rough hand.

“Come here.” Silver tugged her forward by her thigh, speaking between clenched teeth. “Take this off.” He pulled at her skirt as Flint used his lubed-coated hand on Silver’s cock, as if he were simply tending to it while patiently waiting.

Madi obliged, lifting herself up and one of her legs to remove it along with her smallclothes. She immediately straddled him again and he guided her up until she hovered above his face, and then pulled her down onto it, burying his tongue into her and swirling it around. He could feel Flint moving on top of him, lining his cock up with his entrance.

It was going to be hard to give Madi good head with Flint’s ass wrapped around his cock, but he’d accept the challenge.

Flint lowered himself slowly, and Silver was careful not to move. The moment the head started to slip in he already felt weakened. He flicked and lapped his tongue against Madi’s clit, then dipped his head to thrust it desperately into her opening as he felt himself losing control.Flint was tight, squeezing him in a warmth that almost immediately drove him over the edge as it engulfed him further, and further before stopping, and slowly pulling up, then down, then up…

Flint was moaning as he moved. Silver could hardly hold on, and Madi seemed to realize this to some degree, bringing her own hand up to finger herself, still hovering over his head, grinding down against his mouth.

When Flint started moving faster, Silver was lost. He heard Madi cry out, voice strained and breaking, felt her press herself hard against his mouth and lips, felt the wet soak his beard as she came, hands braced against the bedframe. 

Flint had driven himself to hilt of Silver’s cock now, slamming himself down and pulling up, fucking himself on him.

That was great, but Silver wanted to fuck him.

Spent, and almost as if she’d read his mind, Madi rolled off of him, laying beside them and breathing heavily, hand moving idly between her legs in the aftermath as she watched them progress toward the end.

Silver took the opportunity to sit up, take Flint by his shoulders and spin him around, shoving him down onto his back.

Flint grunted with some surprise as Silver flipped himself onto his knees over him, and lined himself up to pick up where he’d left off. Flint spread his legs as far as they would go, and Silver slipped inside him where he’d just been with ease, and started fucking him in a steadfast rhythm, watching his face as he threw his head back, eyes shut tight as Silver pounded into him, one hand braced on his shoulder, the other around his cock.

“Are you close?” Silver asked, desperately. He could feel the liquid moving in Flint’s cock under his palm and it felt full to bursting but he didn’t know how long he could hold on.

Flint only replied with a strained moan, his teeth clenched tight and then—

Silver felt Flint’s muscles tighten even further around him as cum shot from the head of his cock, splattering against Silver’s chest, then again, and only seconds later, Silver was coming too. He slammed deep inside the body beneath him and released. Flint felt a hot, wet substance fill him and he pushed himself further onto it, sighing as the throws of his own orgasm faded. Cringing as Silver gripped his hip almost too tight as he finished.

Flint opened his mouth to speak but Silver’s mouth covered his, sucking his lips into a firm kiss that lasted all of two seconds before he needed to pull back to breathe, shoulders heaving with each breath.

“That… was…” Silver said, lost for words as he rolled off of Flint and landed beside him, resting his head against Madi’s thigh as she’d moved up to sit on the pillow. Flint rolled half-way over and through an arm over him, drawing patterns with his index finger on his chest.

“Who’s idea was that?”

“Hers.” Flint nodded toward Madi. Silver looked up at her with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face and she smiled back, twirling a finger through his hair.

“What are the chances of the three of us staying in bed forever instead of going to war?” Silver asked.

Both Flint and Madi’s eyes drifted away, silence befell them.

“Relax, I was joking.” Silver snorted. Flint huffed, and kissed his neck as Madi idly touched her fingers against his lips.

“Are we all sleeping here?” He asked, looking up Madi, who bounced the question to Flint. It was his room after all.

“I don’t see why not.” Flint said. The bed was far too large for one man, and fit the three of them about perfectly.

“And when I wake up in the morning…” Silver started, looking at Flint. “You’ll both still be here? With me?” He emphasized the work with, and the implication was obvious.

Flint leaned up and kissed his lips chastely. “I’d like to be with you longer than just tomorrow morning.”

Silver looked at him, face brightly lit with a silly grin. “Good.” He said, and settled down into the pillow as Madi moved down to lie next to him. “Good.” He repeated, looking to her as she rested her head on the opposite shoulder. For a while, Silver just stared at the ceiling and wonder how he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
